


Verses of the Hearts

by LePlushLapin



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Free Verse, I'm Bad At Summaries, Inspired by Fanfiction, Love Poems, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, Rating May Change, more pairings will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePlushLapin/pseuds/LePlushLapin
Summary: Romantic short poems I wrote based on other wonderful Kingdom Hearts fanfiction I've read.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 3





	Verses of the Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First work posted in English on AO3 and for the KH fandom ever! Please be kind to me!! ^_^"  
> I've been having this idea to write a work where I'd attempt to narrate the characters' story from their perspective but as a poem, but failed because well, I've never actually played the game and am still watching the cutscene movies 8'D so I guess it's more difficult for me, so I just stuck with the "write poems for the fanfics or one-shot's you like!" idea...
> 
> Anyways, I'll be giving the credits to the fics' authors so you can kudos their works and hype over them like me!  
> If you're an author and don't want your fic here feel free to drop a comment so I can delete the chapter! The least I want is to upset the author of one of my favourite works!
> 
> Anyways, this first poem is based on the short "Final Distance" by @kafuka ! Go read her KH shorts guys, she's a goddess! ♥

**Final Distance**

It's been dark since he left.  
Dark as in the blue mood,  
For it didn't matter if  
The sky was shining on sunny days  
Or starry by night.  
The blue sky always looked weepy to me  
Ever since he left.

And now he's back  
Light has returned with him.  
Who am I trying to deceive?  
He's light after all.  
When we talk in the safety of our room,  
He tells me about his adventures  
(misadventures as well)  
And the many experiences  
He's had with them,  
And a glimpse of jealousy  
Blooms within me.

He's not mine.  
He's never been.  
Sorrow takes over my chest,  
Flooding it with heartache,  
Like imaginary sharp daggers  
Stabbing it mercilessly.

Still he knows me  
Like no one else.  
And our lips,  
Our bodies,  
And souls  
Suddenly connect.  
Like the last two pieces in the puzzle.  
And our hearts beating,  
Throbbing in newfound love,  
Synchronize.  
(he's mine now, he'll always be)

_"I hope that when I tell you that I'm in love with you, you'll still want to be my friend."_


End file.
